Blogger Nightmare
by Oskrdans28001
Summary: ¿Porque no lo envio cuando aun habia tiempo? Claro, en ese momento, parecia una broma, pero lo que esta blogger no sabia, era que le haria vivir una pesadilla...


**Blogger´s Nightmare:**

**Hola, de nuevo con otro fic de terror sobre Sierra (Parece que hago sufrir mucho a la blogger), pero era la única que encajaba en el papel, intentare hacerlo lo mas largo que pueda, depende de si me queda mal o no, bueno, se trata sobre algo que, quizá muchos se han encontrado alguna vez…pero en esta historia es real…espero que les guste…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece (cuando sea el supremo gobernante, quizá)**

**Advertencias: Muerte de personajes, violencia y bla, bla…**

**Capitulo 1: La Calma Antes de la Tormenta…**

Sierra P.O.V.

Mi semana había transcurrido normal, Salí de mi agitado día de clases para ir a mi casa en el autobús, ahí estaban mi amiga Izzy, quitándole el libro a un chico llamado Noah, que intentaba –en vano- recuperar, siempre vi a ese par como una bonita pareja, pero esa es otra historia, mis ojos buscaban otra cosa…y esa cosa tenia cabello castaño, se estaba escondiendo de mi, quizá lo acosaba demasiado, pero, era por amor, ¿y el amor puede hacerlo todo no?

-Si buscas a tu victima, esta enfermo hoy, así que falto a clases-mintio Noah al verme buscando en el autobús, Noah al fin recupero su libro, pero ahora Izzy estaba subido a sus hombros, aunque Noah intentaba ignorarla

-Oh, de acuerdo, gracias Noah-le dije algo triste, obviamente, Cody no había faltado, lo vi en clase de Quimica, por lo que debe estar escondiéndose de mi, finalmente, el autobús paro en mi casa, me baje, y fui a mi cuarto, donde encendí mi laptop, para escribir en uno de mis 298 blogs sobre mi serie favorita, revise los comentarios, y vi esto:

_Hola, soy Jill D., ¿no me conoces cierto? Es porque estoy muerta, hace varios años unos hombres me secuestraron mientras usaba mi laptop, igual que tu, usaron una cuchara para sacarme mis azules ojos, raparon mi negra cabellera, y cortaron todos mis dedos, y me violaron antes de asesinarme, si lees esto, reenvíalo a 6 personas mas o correrás la misma suerte, e iré a buscarte…atte. Jill D…_

-Parece que cierto seguidor me hizo una broma-me dije algo fastidiada, así que elimine aquel comentario, solía hacerlo con todos los comentarios, así que hice lo mismo con este, pase el resto del día actualizando el resto de mis Blogs, cuando, al caer la noche, un apagón me hizo pasar un gran susto, intente buscar mi lámpara, cuando mi celular sonó, lo tome, y la voz de una niña me atendió…

-¿Quien habla?-pregunte firme

-Hola, soy Jill D., ¿no me conoces cierto? Es porque estoy muerta, hace varios años unos hombres…-colgué rápidamente, ¿Realmente estaba alucinando?, llego la electricidad después de colgar esa llamada, por lo que me acosté en mi cama, intentando dormir, pero apenas cerraba los ojos, aquel infernal rostro sin ojos, con la cabeza rapada y algunos mechones restantes color negro se me aparecia en mis sueños…

-Vamos Sierra, solo es una broma, tu no crees en esas cosas…-me dije a mi misma, intentando convencerme de no temerle a algo imaginario, no me había dado cuenta de que mi mama había subido a ver como estaba, ella me miro raro, pero ya había aprendido a ignorarlo…

-Hmmm, buenas noches…-me dijo mi madre, yo solo le salude con la mano…intentando conciliar el sueño, abrace a mi peluCody pegada a el (no pregunten de donde lo saque, solo digamos que Izzy es buena tejiendo) y empecé a pensar en el, intentando ignorar aquel mensaje…aquella llamada…aquella pesadilla…pero no tenia idea de lo que esperaría mañana…y que esto era solo la calma…antes de la tormenta…

**Y Bien? Como quedo? Dejen Reviews para actualizar el siguiente capitulo, me inspire de este fic un día que iba revisando unos comentarios, y encontré algo parecido, sinceramente, lo ignore, ya que son MUY MOLESTOS, pero me dije a mi mismo…¿Qué pasaría si pasara realmente? Y he aquí este fic te terror, siento dejarlo tan corto por ahora pero les aseguro que durara varios chaps, sin dada mas que decir, les digo adiós…**


End file.
